


everything's alright

by inlovewiththeirlove (fieldofdiabolicalbutlovelykillers)



Series: seven things (i hate about you) [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, not super heavy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieldofdiabolicalbutlovelykillers/pseuds/inlovewiththeirlove
Summary: the cracks come in early, but you can always glue them back togetheryou love me,





	everything's alright

The pile of dishes in front of Phil was taunting him, they had been there, piling up for the past two days. He had meant to do them yesterday, and the day before. He hated leaving things to the last minute, but going through his mental checklist, he had left an overwhelming amount to the last minute.

Phil was stressed. Not in a sensible way, not about something sensible. His parents were visiting, the world wasn’t ending. It wasn’t logical to be so worked up about it. His parents weren’t sticklers for cleanliness or held any pretences of how Phil lived. He wasn’t logical. Dan hadn’t hesitated to point that out in words that cut, but when had Dan been good at restrain.

Phil had loved that once, the no filter, the absence of any and all self-control. The boy who said the first thing that popped in his head even if it was _“When are you going to finally kiss me?”_ only after being together for a few hours. Dan was loud, he dared to love every minute of every day even when his brain didn’t want him to and Phil would never hold him back from that. 

He became bold for Dan, he hadn’t realized how much until he was on a beach in Jamaica with someone he had known for barely a year. He mustered up the courage to say _“I love you.”_ and the rest was history. He didn’t regret it, he could never regret it, it had led him to beautiful, perfectly lovely, domestic moments but it had also led to this.

Dan on one side of the living room, tucked in the sofa crease, scrolling on his laptop, pretending not to notice Phil. Phil pointedly ignoring Dan, though he wanted help, needed it even. 

Phil paced up and down the apartment, sometimes picking up a broom and sweeping for a few minutes, sometimes chopping some vegetables and other times just looking lost in his own home. 

Phil couldn’t focus and finish a single task and Dan was sitting there, all relaxed and functional and not ready to cry over the dirty dishes in the sink. It wasn’t as if Dan hadn’t offered to help, he had, it was an olive branch after the monster of a fight they’d had last night.

“I’ll clean the apartment tomorrow, don’t stress too much okay?”

He was kind, so fucking kind and Phil made a snarky comment about how Dan didn’t need to because he thought Phil was irrational anyway. He had taken the olive branch and smashed it into pieces and now he was floundering around the apartment like a wounded puppy needing rest. 

Dan finally breaks the silence, “You okay?”

Phil swallows. 

“It’s a lot,” Phil said, barely being able to finish the sentence because tears were staring to make their way down his face. He choked on them a little and Dan put down the laptop and rushed over to where Phil was standing broom in hand.

“I’m a disappointment,” Phil whispered and Dan wiped Phil’s tears away.

“You’re not, I know its a lot. I’ll help, I shouldn’t have said that last night, tell me what you want to get done,” Dan looked at Phil with earnestness and sincerity, and Phil still wanted to push him away. He was a jerk all day, he didn’t know if he deserved this. 

“I have to do the dishes, clean the kitchen, cook, vacuum the house, I haven’t even showered yet and I ran out of hair dye and I really want to cry,” he leaned into Dan’s chest and held on.

“Hey its okay, we’ll get it done. You want to take a shower first? I’ll go get your hair dye and then we can figure the rest out, I’ll clean, you can cook and I promise that next time, I’ll make sure we take your parents out, no cleaning necessary,”Dan’s reassurance made Phil smile a little and he went to shower. 

Phil took a brisk, cold shower, too paranoid about time to fully relax but came outside to a few messages from Dan.

Dan [4:20 p.m.]: ‘should i bring a coat? nah it’s not raining sky looks clear and i’m just in a taxi’

A photo was attached of a rainy London and another text followed.

Dan [4:21 p.m.]: I’m going to drown walking to boots

Phil texted back that Dan didn’t need to go to Boots for him, but he smiled. Dan did this for him, the man who hated humans half the time and hated the rain the other half, he braved the weather and the streets of London all for him.

Another moment later, Phil started to write, “You love me, huh?”. He was sure and it maybe contradictory but he was unsure too. He didn't know what childhood insecurity had snuck up to him but he deleted that line and instead wrote, “thank you for loving me.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought!


End file.
